Raising Hell
by Franceishot99
Summary: The axis didn't wake up expecting the surprises they received, but they never regretted it, not one second of it.
1. Tiny bundles of Joy

Hello there! it's been a while since i updated my last story, here's why, it was meant as a joke, i wasn't actually putting thought into it.

anywho, here's a story, enjoy.))

That day started out like any other day, at least any other here at Italy's house. The auburn nation was sleeping in till 10:00 am when Germany usually called to make sure he was up by now. After suffering a quick lecture about getting up on time, Italy started his day. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair that usually just fell into place in the morning, got dressed, since today was a normal day he was wearing a long sleeved button up shirt and blue jeans, just something casual. The weather outside was cool and fresh with rain from last night, but now the sun was shining and there wasn't a single cloud. He was going to go over to Germany's house to talk to him and Japan as usual. But, he hadn't even made it to the door when something ..unexpected happened.

Italy walked down the stairs and at the third to last step he heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" he called out hurrying up now to the door. He opened it and smiled at no one in particular.

"Ciao~..huh? No one's there. Hello? Who ever you are? Where'd you go?" he asked not expecting an answer really. When he looked down he saw a small open box with a bundle of white blankets covering something, or someone. Without a word he brought it inside before someone stepped on it or it overheated. He blinked and tilted his head in confusion taking a few minutes to process what was happening. He lightly lifted the blanket and instantly stepped back. In there, in that small box, was a baby.

"Why would someone leave a little bambino on my porch?" he asked himself. He thought of what to do. Maybe he could call Germany? Or Japan? They should know what to do. They'd be able to take care of the little baby better than he would. He walked over to it again. He studied it and it was definitely a he, he also has auburn hair like Italy's but a little darker, and had slightly tanned skin, he was sleeping so he wasn't sure what the eye color was, and shockingly he had a curl like Italy's. Soon Italy noticed something, a slip of paper in the box, he picked it up and read it "Dear Italy, I bet you're wondering why this baby is here at your doorstep. Well let me explain, he's a nation. He's your nation, another version and he really needs you to take care of him. He doesn't have a name yet but he is definitely a Vargas. I should know. Love grandpa Rome"

Italy smiled seeing it was from grandpa Rome. He must have tied up god again so he could bring the baby over. Too bad he couldn't stay and talk to him. He heard the baby start crying and he picked him up gently and started cradling him, humming. The baby calmed down a little and clung to Italy. Italy smiled.

"I think I'll call you… Luciano."

_**Three hours later- At The Honda Residence**_

Things were a bit hectic at the usually calm nation's usually quiet home. The new addition to the household was having a tantrum, and Japan wasn't exactly a experienced parent. He rocked the little baby, he tried feeding him, changing him, he checked for a fever, he did everything the books suggested. Finally he caved in and called someone he trusted, Taiwan. Within ten minutes, considering her house was just down the street, the brunette girl burst into the house without knocking. This spooked both Japan and the baby, normally Taiwan was a sweet and soft spoken girl but she got really worked up about babies. She cradled the little baby in her arms and started singing a lullaby in Chinese. Just like that the baby fell asleep. Taiwan smiled and spoke in a hushed voice,

"I didn't think you'd be the type to adopt a baby Japan. What's his name by the way?"

"I didn't adopt, he was left at my door and I couldn't leave him there.. I haven't thought of a name yet."

"How about ..Kuro? That fits him."

"Well, I think I liked Natsu or perhaps Sasuke, but Kuro does seem like a nice name for him." the Japanese man said, looking at sleepy little Kuro. For a moment his gaze softened at the sight of his new 'son'. little did Japan know what a handful he'd be, and his tantrum today wasn't even the worst of it.

_**Meanwhile, At Germany's house.**_

For Germany and his brother, they received two bundles of pure joy and fussiness. They seemed to manage this very well, as Germany was a lot more mature than most people and had everything he needed ready just thirty minutes after receiving the babies into the household. Sadly they needed more furniture as they only had one crib, that being Germany's old cradle, which of course hadn't been used for a long long time. Prussia on the other hand was already familiar with raising a baby, at least a calm one, that being Germany again. Prussia decided his new son's name would be Alois because he thought it sounded 'awesome' while his new nephew had a name that.. the family doesn't discuss, luckily for the poor baby, uncle Prussia swooped in with an 'awesome' nickname. Lutz.

The two new dads already were adjusting to having the little tikes around. Something about them made it feel like they were the best thing to ever happen to the daddy duo.

((I know the intros were a bit rushed, but I think you'll like what's next c: make sure you keep your eyes peeled for an update.))


	2. The first meeting

_**Four months later, at Italy's house.**_

The Italian dad was currently cleaning the house, which was unlike him, and proceeding to fix up a bowl of baby food, not the nasty manufactured mashed peas and carrots though. God forbid Italy ever fed /that/ to his baby. Luciano was bouncing along trying to follow him in his walker. Whenever Italy went upstairs Luciano would start yelling his new favorite word. It was a combination of trying to say papa and daddy, not knowing what to say when he wanted Italy since he was hardly even nine months old yet.

"Paddy! Paddy!" the little baby started another screaming session, fussing and kicking around until a worried Italy came to give him all his attention. Italy didn't seem to mind, in fact he thought it was adorable. But despite that he really needed to get the house ready and at least somewhat presentable. Luciano was supposed to be having a play date with Italy's friends' babies and Italy didn't have the baby snacks, and the play pen ready. So he allowed Luciano to follow him into the kitchen where he prepared snacks, which was just some soft gooey cookies and chocolate milk in a bottle. Luciano bounced around in his walker and sucked on his little binky which he affectionately called, or rather screamed when he lost it, Bibi. The baby watched his dad get everything ready for the guests and bounced after him into the living room. Upon hearing the doorbell Italy picked up Luciano and smiled, cooing,

"Ready to meet your new friends Luci?" he was answered with a small grunt which Italy accepted as enthusiasm. Italy opened the door and was greeted by three familiar faces.

"Welcome! Make yourselves at home~ I have the play pen set up and everything." Italy said with a wide smile, leading his friends and their children into the living room. Luciano remained unaware of what would happen next until his dad did the unthinkable and set him down inside a playpen with three strangers, all whilst he reassured him 'paddy' would be back. Yeah right. Italy walked into the kitchen with his friends saying something about how cute the babies all were. Luciano stared out of the baby prison in despair.

"Hey you." a voice snapped Luciano out of his thoughts, he looked back up and nearly screamed seeing a chubby little face right above his own.

"what's the big idea!? Scaring me like that!" Luciano said accusingly at the black haired baby.

"who are you three anyway? Why are you at my Paddy's house?" Luciano asked grumpily. Sure they could understand him but he was perfectly fine being showered with love and kisses from his paddy and occasionally a few from uncle Roma and Cousin Flavio, he's so cool because he's like two already.

"The name's Kuro! What's yours?" the baby chirped happily.

"..Luciano.." Luciano responded cautiously. Next up was the albino boy.

"My name is Alois. Nice to meet you Luciano." the boy introduced himself.

"You too I guess.. So tell me. Who's blondie over there?" Luciano asked looking at the blonde baby in the corner.

"That's my cousin Lutz. He's a little shy at first." Alois informed.

Luciano smiled, he got the feeling he'd like this quirky bunch. Yeah, they'd all be great friends. Before he knew it, Luciano's new friends had to go home. Italy fed him his dinner and got him all washed up, Luciano decided Italy needed a bath too and splashed water all over him. Italy chuckled and splashed back. After drying him and getting him dressed in his footie pajamas, Italy carried him to his room. Luciano didn't want to go to bed yet so Italy began rocking him and singing

"Fa la ninna, fa la nanna, Nella braccia della papa, fa la ninna bel bambin, fa la ninna bambin bel, fa la ninna, fa la nanna, Nella braccia della papa."

Soon Luciano was asleep in his crib. Italy smiled kissing his head then turning off the light and going to his own room.

* * *

**I messed with the idea that babies can understand each other, and young children. Alois and Lutz i forgot to mention are two years or so apart in age, and Kuro, Lutz, and Luciano are the same age. **


	3. Cats, Hospitals, and Artwork

_**Age 4**_

"OTOU-SAN!" the sound of Kuro screaming and crying as he ran to his father to Japan he was in for another tantrum, would it be he fell and scraped his knee again? Or that the kid at the park pushed him in the mud. If he wasn't lying to get attention for both considering he was four and hardly left the house, maybe Japan would be concerned about this one. But upon seeing his son he grew worried. Kuro was actually crying, his eyes were puffy and his cheeks were swollen, he was sniffling and sobbing, something bad must have actually happened.

"Kuro? What's the matter?" Japan asked.

The four year old was cradling something wrapped in his jacket. He uncovered it and revealed a dead stray cat. "It got hit by a car.. Daddy fix him! Please!"

Japan looked at the boy, unsure of what to do, he couldn't just tell his son that cat was dead, and no amount of 'fixing' would change that. But if he tried and failed his son would be very upset. He then developed a plan.

"Don't worry Kuro, Listen carefully and we may be able to save him." Japan said, by the way his son's red eyes lit up he knew his son had faith in him, he smiled and told him how to 'fix kittens'.

"First, we need to make him a comfy bed to sleep in." Japan instructed, Kuro nodded handing his dad the cat and rushing off to retrieve a box small enough yet big enough to comfortably fit the cat. He put a tiny plush bedding in for the cat and then brought his favorite blankie.

"If it'll save Mr. Kimidori then I'm willing to sacrifice part of my blankie for him." Kuro said. usually japan wouldn't be so keen on Kuro ripping apart things he bought for him but he couldn't bring himself to ruin his son's tribute. They didn't even own the cat and he'd already named it Mr. Kimidori. The two laid Mr. Kimidori in the box and tucked him in.

"Now there's nothing more we can do Kuro, he's just tired right now. But I promise, tonight he's going to go shopping for a new fur coat and will be at the foot of your bed by sunrise, to thank you for your hospitality."

Kuro grinned and hugged his dad before running off to his play room. That boy, he really warmed Japan's heart. Now that his son was inside the house he buried the cat and bowed his head. "Rest in peace Mr. Kimidori."

The rest of the day went by as it usually did. Kuro tried to give Japan a bath during bath time by splashing water at him. Japan dressed Kuro in his favorite sponge bob pajamas and sent him off to bed. About an hour later Taiwan showed up. Japan had called her not long after burying the cat and asked her to keep an eye on Kuro while Japan was out.

In the morning Kuro woke up excited to see if what his dad had said was true. At first he was disappointed as he did not see a cat on the bed, then he felt something fuzzy beneath his blanket curled up on his stomach. He could hardly contain his joy. Mr. Kimidori was back! And he even brought blankie back too. He noticed a note on his night stand and read it.

_"Dear Kuro, I'd like to thank you for giving me a warm bed to sleep in yesterday. I noticed you really loved that blanket you gave me and I have stitched it together again for you. Again, thank you very much, you're very kind Nyan. Yours truly, Mr. Kimidori"_

Japan was awoken, as he expected he would be, by Kuro running into his room screaming, "Dad he's back! Mr. Kimidori came back! He fixed Blankie for me too!" Kuro spouted in joy clinging to his cat.

"That's good, he must have been really grateful for your help." Japan said calmly.

"Did he thank you too daddy? What'd he get for you?" Kuro asked smiling. Japan smiled and patted his son's head. "He believed I have everything I could ever want right here. He's right."

* * *

Alois and Lutz shared a room together and at night Lutz would get in bed with Alois and the elder boy would read to him starting wherever Germany or Prussia left off, they just had to know what happened to Princess Peach, even if they missed out on the silly voice impressions Prussia made when he read. It was nice sharing a room together, even if it meant Lutz would come bother Alois every time he couldn't sleep. One night when it'd been snowing all day, Alois was woken by a tiny boy bouncing up him.

"Alois! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Lutz urged as he continued bouncing. Alois smiled a bit and rolled his eyes while pulling the covers closer.

"Lutz, go back to sleep." he mumbled.

"But I can't!" Lutz replied dramatically flopping down on his cousin. "The sky's awake! So I'm awake! So we have to play!"

"Alright, we're not watching Frozen before bed again. Why don't you play by yourself." he pushed him off the bed. Lutz frowned then he got an idea and smiled. He stood up, his eyes barely peeking over the side of the bed. He shook Alois a bit resulting in the older boy rolling over.

"What is it now?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"alright, if I go build a snowman with you, you need to promise you'll go to bed afterwards." "

Alright! Alright! Come on!"

"shh, don't wake up Uncle Germany."

The two boys snuck downstairs and out the door. Lutz laughed and jumped into a pile of snow, getting it all over his face. The two started to make their snowman. They had a lot of fun making it and Alois even did the Olaf thing for Lutz, the kid had been going through a Frozen phase, they were walking inside when Alois felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down toward his younger cousin. He instantly got worried as he looked like he'd start crying.

"my throat hurts Ally."

Alois picked him up. "We'll go wake up your daddy okay? Don't worry," he was sincerely hoping he was trying to make something up so it'd be like Frozen. But the look on his face suggested he was in real pain.

After waking up Germany, he got dressed and woke up Prussia before taking Lutz to the clinic. Prussia knew his son was worried so he let him stay up watching cartoons. It wasn't long before Alois started sniffling and sobbing.

"Vati.. Is Lutz gonna be okay?" Alois asked.

Prussia gave him a hug and smiled. "Of course he is! If you want I can call West, maybe he'll put Lutz on the phone. Sound good?" he received a small nod and began dialing Germany's number. He walked into another room momentarily so Alois wouldn't hear any possible bad news.

"So how is he?" Prussia asked.

"He's fine, he just keeps saying his throat hurts, it's exactly what I assumed it'd be. He's going to get his tonsils out." Germany responded,

"He's pretty young, ah well, I'll have loads of ice cream waiting for him! By the way, Ally wants to talk to him. Can you put him on the phone?" Prussia asked. After he heard the tinier German's voice he gave Alois the phone.

"Lutz! Are you alright? What happened?" Alois asked panicking.

"Vati said I'm getting my tinsels taken out!- oh wait he said they're tonsils, sorry~ Anyway I'm gonna get so much ice cream I'll be as big as fat Albert!" Lutz mused. Hearing his happy little voice Alois could practically imagine that wide grin on the other side of the phone.  
Alois was glad he was okay, and continued talking to him, or as much as the doctor let him. He ended up falling asleep on the phone and Prussia had to carry him to bed. When he woke up, uncle Germany had come back. Alois ran downstairs expecting to see Lutz.

"Where's Lutz at?" Alois asked,

"He had to stay over night at the hospital. We'll go see him today, don't worry." Germany replied. Alois was somewhat disappointed but at least he'd get to see his cousin. The day was so slow while he was waiting. It felt like a century before Prussia and uncle Germany said they could go. Alois grabbed the stuffed bear Germany bought for Lutz when he was a baby, Alois knew the kid was probably going to throw a fit once he realized he hadn't taken it with him last night. Prussia buckled Alois into his car seat and the three of them took off.

Once they arrived at the hospital Alois practically jumped out of the car and ran inside, only to stop at the entrance because he didn't know where he was going. Germany and Prussia took him on the elevator and he thought it was the best thing in the world. Prussia had to hold him back from pushing all the buttons. They got to the floor Lutz was on and they arrived at his room moments later. Alois smiled and sat in the chair by his bed. Lutz smiled as Alois handed him his teddy bear. Those two were pretty much best friends.

* * *

Luciano and his cousin weren't on such good terms as Alois and Lutz. The two were polar opposites, and they'd end up fighting really often. At the moment the two were angry at each other over something, what it was Italy and Romano were about to find out. The cousins sat on the couch refusing to look at each other, and the brothers sat in the chairs across from them.

"So what happened? I turn my back on you two for one minute and you're fighting!" Romano grumbled. Flavio glared at Luciano who just glared back at him. They both sneered and turned their heads.

"He took my teddy bear and put it where I couldn't reach it!" Luciano whined loudly. Flavio frowned,

"Only because he threw my scarf in the mud!" Flavio retorted,

"I only did that because you called me a snot nosed booger brain!" Luciano shouted, finally looking at Flavio.

"If you weren't one I wouldn't have said that! Only little booger brains color on magazines!" Flavio said, believing the destruction of his fashion catalog justified his name calling.

"I already told you that wasn't me! Teddy did it!" Luciano snapped. Flavio face palmed and looked at his cousin irritably.

"It's a stuffed animal Luciano, it can't do /anything/!"

"Okay boys calm down, this is getting-" Feliciano tried to intervene but was cut off.

"And-And- you know what else? The tooth fairy isn't-" Flavio began, before his dad covered his mouth. One more word and they'd be having to cheer up a crying four year old and convince him the tooth fairy was in fact real. Romano decided to put his foot down.

"You two fight way too much, now listen here. You two are going to go play outside, and smile, and be happy like good little cousins and I'd better not hear either of you start fighting or it's time out for both of you! And Flavio, X-nay on the Tooth Airy-Fey, understood? What happens to bad little boys who don't listen to their papa?" Romano declared, then looked at Flavio to emphasize what would happen if Luciano found out from a certain blonde Italian the Tooth Fairy was actually Italy putting a dollar under his pillow.

"..They get a spanking daddy." Flavio answered, knowing his dad meant business when he brought the belt out. Romano nodded and sent the boys outside to play in the back yard.

"Maybe you were a bit hard on them Romano?" Italy said a bit worried about this whole idea.

Romano smirked and shook his head. "Italy, Italy, Italy. Watch and learn, this is how a parent is supposed to be, we can't let them grow up getting their way all the time, besides did you really want Luciano thinking you lied to him all this time?" Romano reasoned. Italy nodded in agreement with his big brother.

"I guess you're right. Still, let's make them some treats!" he said happily. Romano rolled his eyes and followed Italy into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Luciano and Flavio refused to cooperate, and sat in the sand box ignoring each other as they built sand castles. Luciano started thinking about what happened. It was wrong of him- ahem, I mean Teddy to draw on Flavio's magazines, and Luciano knew how much he loved his scarf, and Luciano got it muddy anyway. But he had been so angry! He just didn't think of what he was doing, all he wanted to do was show Flavio 'Teddy's' drawings. Those stupid magazines were all he ever paid attention to when Romano brought him over to visit. Whenever he'd try to show Flavio any of his drawings he'd say 'not right now Luci' or ' I'm busy luci, maybe later.' and 'Not now, go show your daddy instead.'. but that wasn't good enough, Italy lived with him, he didn't need to think of ways to get his own dad's attention. But Luciano was still in the wrong. He took a deep breath and turned to his cousin to apologize.

"Flavio.. I'm sorry I- Flavio?" Luciano looked around in confusion. Where did Flavio go? Luciano got up and searched all over the backyard. He hadn't realized Romano called Flavio inside to help him with something. Flavio was in Luciano's room trying to find Italy's apron since he'd left it in there the last time he and Luci painted together. He found it and picked it up, he was about to go give it to his uncle but something caught his eye. He noticed his destroyed magazine lying on the floor and couldn't resist looking at it. He opened it to the first defaced page and was surprised to see the picture he at first thought was just Luciano vandalizing his stuff was actually a picture of chili's holding hands and smiling, it was him and Luciano. He gulped and turned the page, feeling a bit guilty now. On this page Luciano had drawn a chibi Luciano with a sad face as he held a tinier picture, and there was Flavio looking through a fashion magazine. That must have been something he drew to show how he felt about Flavio not even paying attention when Luciano was drawing on his magazine. The third one was Flavio patting Luciano's head as he held a picture over his face and was smiling as he got praised. Flavio sighed and closed it. Luciano was trying to tell him something, and all he'd done was yell at him for it, even insulted him. Flavio delivered the apron he'd gone to find originally then went outside only to see there was no sign of Luciano. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see his papa. Romano simply pointed to the front door and Flavio understood.

Luciano looked down at the ground, poking a snail with a stick as he sat on the porch. Usually things like this kept him entertained but right now he was feeling pretty bummed out. He looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Flavio, and said boy sat beside him. Luciano smiled when he noticed the stack of papers in his hands and Teddy on his lap. Flavio handed the papers to him and smiled patting his head,

"you're a great artist Luci." Flavio praised. Luci'a face got all pink and he smiled covering his face with the paper to hide the blushing. "Thank you Flavio!"

The two cousins sat there talking until they were called inside for snacks, and continued talking at the table.

Romano looked at Italy and smiled. "See? Didn't I tell you I knew what I was doing?" He asked,

Italy grinned. "I never doubted you for a minute Fratello~"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**hey there! A quick message from me, i'm open to anything. If you want to see them go to six flags or something give me the world and I'll get it done. :) **


	4. This is War!

Alois frowned, tapping his foot on the ground and crossing his arms. He paced back and forth in front of the four new victims- erm- I mean his new teammates. He paused in front of the short black haired boy and stared down at him. "Why are you slouching soldier? Stand up straight!" Alois commanded.

"Yes sir!" Kuro responded as he straightened up. Alois nodded then moved onto the next boy. He smirked and shook his head.

"Luciano Vargas…. Of all the boneheaded things your family is notorious for.. I didn't believe you'd sink this low." Alois hissed, "Explain, why exactly you're tying Kuro's shoelaces together? Do you think this is a game?"

"Well it kind of-" Luciano began, "No talking back! You'll do well to learn that Luciano." Alois cut him off. He moved onto the next player and nearly cried of disappointment. "Why… just. Why?" Flavio looked at him confused. "What?" Flavio asked, in utter confusion. The blonde Italian boy was dressed in a cheetah print tank top, a pair of white pants, black sandals, cheetah print sunglasses, a black scarf, and a white jacket. Any other day Alois wouldn't care, but today was a different case, and this was a sign of problems ahead. He just moved on, everyone knew it was hopeless trying to convince Flavio when his outfit wasn't appropriate for the occasion. He stopped in front of the shorter blonde boy. The now mud covered boy had been looking for worms in the grass but when he saw Alois standing over him he quickly stood up and saluted with the wrong arm unaware of the mistake. Alois looked down at him frowning. Luci, Kuro, and Flavio watched wondering what he'd say. Alois sighed and opened his mouth to say something. The other three stared intently. Alois patted the boy's head and smiled "Good boy." he said. The other boys' mouths gaped open. He did everything wrong and Alois praised him. The Prussian was blatantly playing favorites. The muddy little German didn't notice and just gave him normal goofy smile. Alois clapped his hands to get his little squad's attention.

"Alright boys. I want you to give me ten laps immediately. Let's go!" he said as they all hit the track he'd set up. He kept a steady pace ahead of them all, which was easy since they were all younger than him or just Flavio, who was just refusing to run so he wouldn't get dirty.

"Who are we?" Alois shouted back to them.

"Red Team!" the three younger boys yelled in response.

"What do we want?"

"To win!" the boys all yelled. Now came the singing part.

"When the season starts our team will pass!" Alois chanted

"When the season starts our team will pass!" the boys repeated.

"Cause we're gonna kick Csilla's ass!" Alois sung, determined he'd defeat his Hungarian rival.

"We're gonna kick Csilla's ass!" The three sung happily.

"One two!"

"Three four!"

"Red team!"

"Fight on!" they all shouted together.

"They're pretty worked up huh?" Romano said watching the kids from the window of the kitchen. "And all their doing is playing football." he mumbled. Prussia was out there cheering his son on as they began doing drills.

"I'm a little worried about them, they're practicing so hard but.. I saw the way Hungary's daughter plays. She's a sweetie but she's a different person when it comes to sports!" Italy fretted. The other adults nodded expecting no less from children raised by Prussia and Hungary.

Later on that day Alois was sneaking out of his room. He looked around. "Coast is clear. Safe to proceed." he mumbled as he made a break for the door. He smirked as he got to it without raising suspicion. He turned the knob and made it out of the house. He ran to the local park, only stopping to catch his breath once he arrived. He looked around and called out, "Hey! Are you here?" "Yeah, I'm over here Alois! Did you bring it?" a voice called back to him. "Yeah I have it." he responded as he held out a soccer ball.

"Great! Let's play!" a little girl said as she stepped out from her hiding place. Alois nodded and smiled a little.

"Sure thing, Csilla."

To Be Continued… maybe..

* * *

**I'm not even sorry **


End file.
